Lost Answer
by Dizzpen
Summary: A journey once completed is now forgotten. Will Minato be able to find his lost memories in order to change fate or will he be doomed to watch as another fool is sacrificed for humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rebirth

 **Hello everyone!**

 **New Author here with a new story... don't know what to say here yet so I hope you just enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Darkness_

That was what greeted him as soon as his eyes closed for the final time.

Everything was slowly being swept away by the darkness surrounding him. Memories of the past were slowly fading away being swept up in the eternal darkness.

 _Peace_

Faces of both friends and enemies passed through his mind before they are taken by the darkness. Events both memorable and not are briefly remembered before they are soon forgotten. Every single emotion that he has felt in his brief time in this world are felt one last time before they are consumed by the darkness leaving him with nothing but the sense of being in peace. Peace coming from, as his fading memories is telling him, a life that while short was still very much fulfilling.

Everything was slowly being taken away from him but he does not fight it letting the darkness consume everything until all that is left with him is a single memory. His last living moments lying down on a bench on the lap of a smiling girl whose identity he has forgotten on the roof of a building which the name off he has been long forgotten.

Slowly but surely his last living memory is fading away into darkness until all that is left is darkness and peace.

 _Time waits for no man_

He doesn't know how long he has been in this darkness. Be it hours, days, months, years, or even centuries. He doesn't know for he doesn't want to keep track of time.

Time has no meaning inside the darkness so he deems it unnecessary to try and keep track of it. All that mattered to him right now is the peace that he is feeling.

 _It delivers us all to the same end_

He can sometimes feel the presence of others around him and he idly wonders if they all feel the same peace that he is feeling.

The thought quickly passes and soon he focuses back on the peaceful trance that he once was in.

 _No_

Suddenly, a light flickers to life off in the distance and even though it is quite a ways away from him he tries to look away from the blinding light.

No matter how hard he tries to look away though the light seems to be constantly calling out to him. Drawing him ever closer and closer to its blinding glare.

 _There is still something that you must do_

Feeling is slowly returning to his once lifeless body. Sensations that he had once forgotten is now returning to him and when it does he is filled with pain. Unimaginable and crushing pain filling his whole entire body with it.

He tries to scream but no words come out of his mouth and all this time his is slowly getting closer and closer to the light.

 _There is still someone that you must save_

His arms jerk back to life and with them he tries to cover his eyes to block out the light but no matter how hard he tries, just as the darkness before it, the light soon envelops him until there is nothing around him but the blinding light. The pain he feels all over his body is slowly getting stronger and stronger just as the light that surrounds him is somehow getting even brighter until all the he can feel right now is nothing but pain and the light that is surrounding him.

He does his best to fight it. Both the pain and the light not wanting to feel any of the two at the moment wishing to return to the darkness. But no matter how hard he tries to get away from the light and the pain that it brings he is slowly being drawn right into its center where he knows that if he reaches that then there will be no returning to the darkness.

He can feel himself slowly being swallowed by the light feeling his entire being with it. He struggles against what he now knows is inevitable, doing his best to stay away from the source of the light.

The pain he feels soon dulls as he nears the center. He has lost the will to fight and lets the light draw him closer and closer to its source. He can feel his body being filled with many different sensations both pleasant and not filling him with a sense of both hope and dread.

A word soon starts forming in his mind the closer he gets to the center and curiosity fills his entire body. He reaches out for the light wanting to know desperately just what the word in his mind is. Closer and closer he gets crawling inch by inch wanting, asking, and pleading the light to give him the answer. As soon as his hand makes contact with the source of the light the world around him shatters and the word finally forms.

"Minato!"

He screams and soon both darkness and light disappear before him.

* * *

4/6 Monday  
Late Night

Minato gasps as he sits up from the bed he was sleeping in having been awoken by such a weird dream.

"Where am I?"

He asks himself as he scans the unfamiliar room that he is now occupying. Panic starts to rise from the pit of his stomach and just before he jumps out of the bed and bolts out of the room he finally remembered where he was.

"This... This is my room in the Male's Dorm." He tells himself in order to reassure himself as he takes a look around the small room he was provided.

He has been staying here for a whole year now and never had he felt that he was unfamiliar with it until now. He idly thought of moving his bed to the wall farthest from the door and placing his study table right next to the nonexistent window to the left of his room and wasn't there a sink and mirror next to the door?

He shakes away these thoughts not wanting to waste his time rearranging his dorm room to soothe the weird feeling he was suddenly overcome with. He picks up his phone and flips it open to check the time and lets out a yawn when he sees just how late it is.

"It's almost midnight." He says as he puts down the phone and lies back down on his bed.

'I need to get some sleep, classes already start back up tomorrow' He thought to himself as he pulls up his blankets to cover his body before he closes his eyes wishing that no weird dreams bother him this time around.

Doing his best to ignore the sudden empty feeling inside of him, he soon drifts back to sleep not noticing as the whole world around him turns into a sickly shade of green.

* * *

4/6 Monday  
A Few Minutes Earlier

"Mmn..." A young female mumbled a bit as she slowly opened her eyes. She rubs her eyes before letting out a small yawn after waking up from her small nap on the long train ride to her destination of Iwatodai. She scans the passenger car of the train she was on and only sees a couple of older men and women with her.

Her eyes spot a glowing blue butterfly outside of the train in her field of vision and quickly turns her head to look at it. Just as soon as she notices the butterfly though it quickly disappears from her view.

'I'm not still out of it am I?' The girl thinks to herself as she blinks a couple of times to see if there was anything wrong with her eyes.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered"

Thoughts of the strange butterfly soon disappear from her mind as she hears the announcement. She lets out a sigh before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. No need to get angry about something she has no control over. What's done is done so she just has to move on.

Noticing that the earphones that are hanging around her neck are still playing music she quickly picks them up and places them on her ears letting the soothing music of her MP3 player calm her down.

"We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai..."

She quickly stands up from her seat and smiles when she hears the announcement glad that her stop is finally here. She makes her way towards the passenger train's door and only waits for a couple of moments before the train finally slows down to a stop. She practically jumps out of there as soon as the doors open and she quickly scans her new surroundings.

She notices on an overhead clock that it is nearly midnight and she quickly makes her way out of the station hoping that someone is still awake at her destination. As soon as her foot makes it out of the station though everything suddenly turns dark and a creepy green tint suddenly covers the entire area. To top it all off, her music player just suddenly stopped playing as well.

She stops and takes a look around the now dark city idly wondering if there was a black out as she puts her earphones back down to hang on her neck.

'I really shouldn't have left them on to keep playing while I slept...' She thought as she starts to make her way through the eerily quiet city. She hopes that she can find the dorm that she will be staying on even with this black out and tries to remember the directions to said dorm that she received.

'T-Those aren't coffins... right?' She thinks to herself as she spots a couple of them at the sidewalk. She lets out a nervous laugh and tries to ignore the opposing red coffins but despite her dismissal of it she soon finds herself walking slightly faster and hoping that she'll find the dorm soon and that she wont get lost.

* * *

4/6 Monday  
Dark Hour

It was nearly an hour before she spots the familiar building that she saw on her pamphlet and she is glad to see that the building had some lights that are still on.

'Is the black out over? or maybe they have their own generator...' She wonders to herself as she looks around the still dark and, hopefully not as, dead city.

'Stupid directions...' She curses to herself as she makes her way inside the building.

"whoa..." She says as she sees the interior of the building. She marvels at how beautiful the inside of the building looks despite the ever present green aura still dominating the whole place. She smiles and nods feeling happy that she somehow managed to get assigned to such a nice dorm.

She hears someone chuckling to her side and her head quickly turns towards where she heard the voice to see a blue haired male with one of his blue eyes being covered by his bangs wearing a light gray double-breasted jacket sitting behind the counter. He gives her a charming smile once he sees that he has her attention.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time..." He says and she is taken aback by just how handsome and charming the boy is.

"A-Ah I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be this late... you see I-" She tries to explain but he raises a hand to interrupt her.

"Don't worry. You do not need to explain yourself. You are here and that is all that matters..." He says as he pulls out a blue folder from behind the desk and opens it up revealing a single piece of paper inside. "Now that you are here, we can finally proceed with the... formalities..." He says as he pushes the piece of paper towards her. She leans in to take a look at the paper expecting to see a long list of rules but is surprised to see that it only had one line of text and a single line underneath it where she is to sign the paper.

"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will..." She repeats the line before looking back up at the boy. She lets out a small gasp and nearly jumps back when she sees that his face was only inches away from her.

He lets out a small chuckle at her reaction before he pulls out a pen from behind the counter and proceeds to give it to her.

"I'm going to need you to sign this paper should you wish to continue..." He says as she looks back at him and notices that there is a mischievous glint in his single visible eye. "Don't worry. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions. You know... the usual stuff."

She sighs as she starts writing her name on the paper. Minako Arisato.

"You're not the devil are you?" She asks as she finishes and pushes the pen and paper back to the mysterious boy.

"I can be if you want me to..." He mutters with a mischievous smile on his face as he picks up the pen and paper. He puts away the pen and quickly scans the document before letting out a small chuckle.

"What? is something wrong..." She asks hoping that he isn't laughing at her less than ladylike handwriting.

"It's nothing..." He says as he puts the paper back inside the blue folder. "It's just that you really are my counterpart."

She looks at him confused for a bit before letting out a gasp as he picks up the folder and it suddenly disappears out of thin air.

"How did you-" She stops when she sees his blue eye staring intently at her.

"Time waits for no man..." He says before reaching out and gently grabbing her chin holding her head in place. "It delivers us all to the same end..." He says as he starts leaning in towards her.

"W-What are you-" She stammers out as she sees his head slowly get closer and closer to her making her blush uncontrollably. She tries to pull away but finds that she is unable to do so because of his hand on her chin.

"You can't hide inside that cute little head of yours and wish for it all to go away..." He says as he continues to lean in towards her. She closes her eyes not knowing what else to do in this kind of situation. She can already feel his warm breath on her lips knowing just how dangerously close he is.

"... Who's there!?" A voice calls out and as soon as she feels his hold on her chin loosen she quickly pulls away from the boy and looks at the source of the voice. She sees a auburn haired girl wearing a pink cardigan standing at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the second floor. She looks over to where the mysterious handsome boy was only to find an empty space at where he used to be. She looks around her immediate area to try and find where he went but she can find no traces of him whatsoever. She shivers a bit when she hears him chuckle again seeming to come from everywhere around her before she hears his final parting words.

"And so it begins..."

* * *

 **Just testing the waters here with this one... see if it gets any attention or whatnot... I'm still a fairly new author so tell me what you think of this and any feedback or suggestions you can give me for this story will be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day

 **New chapter here! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well. As I still have no idea what to say in this part... I shall now proceed with the next chapter. ONWARD AND UPWARDS!**

* * *

4/6 Monday  
Dark Hour

Minako was still a bit shaken by the sudden disappearance of the mysterious boy.

'People don't just up and disappear like that...' She thought to herself as she wonders just exactly what had happened. She finally decided that he either used some sort of trap door in order to scare her or she had just hallucinated the whole thing altogether because of how late it is and how tired she felt at the moment. She refused to believe that this had something to do with ghosts or other spiritual causes. She refuses to believe that something scary like ghosts can exist.

Any further pondering about the subject matter were cut short as the girl who was at the staircase earlier took a step closer towards her. She finally turns her head towards the other girl when she notices her guarded stance.

"How can you be... But it's...! Don't tell me..." The auburn haired girl says taking a much more aggressive tone of voice.

She was about to go over and calm down the obviously distressed girl before she suddenly stops when she sees the other girl pull something out from her thigh. It was a little bit hard to see due to the still green tint covering the area but the unmistakable shape of the gun was enough to stop her in her tracks.

She can see the other girl slowly raise her arm and she prepares herself to dodge out of the line of fire. Any further actions on the crazy girl with the gun were soon stopped as another person was heard coming down the stairs.

"Wait!" An authoritative female voice calls out and a mature looking girl with long, dark red hair appears from the staircase.

Before anything else crazy can happen, the lights suddenly turned back on and the strange green tint in the air seemed to slowly dissipate giving her a much better view of the two new girls in front of her. She can also hear her music player start playing music again. She moves her hand to turn it back off wondering just how it managed to turn itself on again when it ran out of power earlier.

"The lights..." The auburn haired girl says before lowering her gun and looking back at her.

The redhead takes a step forward and moves to stand in front of her with the gun-wielding girl following tentatively behind her.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The redhead says as she introduces herself.

"...Who's she?" asked the gun-wielding girl.

"This is Minako Arisato, a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. She'll eventually be moved to the female dorm once everything is sorted out." Mitsuru answered.

"...Is it okay for her to be here?" The gun-wielding girl asked and she can already tell that she was hiding something from her by the way the girl said that.

"I guess we'll see," Mitsuru said before smiling calmly at the other girl making her think that something just went over her head. She turns her head to focus her attention back at Minako before motioning to the girl who she spoke to earlier, "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hi, I'm Yukari." She introduces herself but Minako can easily tell that she was reluctant to do so.

"Nice to meet you! Feel free to call me Minako!" Minako says, giving Yukari a gentle smile while she does so.

"Uh, y-yeah. Nice to meet you too." Yukari replies seeming to calm down significantly.

'Don't ask about the gun don't ask about the gun don't ask about the gun...' Minako repeats in her head not wanting to let this awkward situation get any worse than it already was.

"Why do you have a gun?" She finally blurts out as curiosity overwhelms her.

Goddammit

"Huh?" Yukari says with a surprised and nervous look. Minako can clearly see the distress quickly returning to the auburn haired girl.

"Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..." Yukari stammers trying to desperately find a suitable excuse.

"You know how it is these days... It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course," Mitsuru butts in, answering for the clearly nervous girl with a calm and steady expression,"Anyways, it's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

Minako nods towards Mitsuru and Yukari beams at the change of subject.

"Oh... I'll show you the way. Follow me" Yukari said as she turns and makes her way towards the stairs.

Mitsuru nods back at Minako as she follows Yukari up the stairs. On the third floor, they make their way down the hallways stopping at the very last door.

"This is it... your room... Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall. So, any questions?" Yukari says as she turns to face her.

"Does that boy with the blue hair live here?" Minako finally asks after a bit of pondering.

"Boy with blue hair?" Yukari asks back, "I'm sorry, the only boy here in this dorm right now is Akihiko-senpai... and he doesn't have blue hair..." She answers Minako while giving her a strange look.

"Ah, never mind it then. Forget I even said anything." Minako says to her before making her way towards her new room not wanting to dwell on the strange subject any longer.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Yukari blurts out as Minako reaches out towards the door of her room. She stops and turns towards Yukari wondering just what it was that she wanted to ask her. "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Flashes of the weird things she encountered quickly came to her mind at the question. The weird black out, the strange green tint, the coffins lining the streets, the gun that she can still see that is strapped to Yukari's leg, and the mysterious boy and his charming smile.

"What do you mean?" Minako finally asks wanting a clarification on exactly what she was refering to.

"You know what I- ...Never mind," Yukari says with a sigh at the end before she gives Minako a gentle smile. "It seems like you're alright. Well, I'd better get going..."

She nods towards her before turning and making her way down the hall. She suddenly stops walking partway through before turning towards her with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" Yukari tells her.

"Okay, have a good night Yukari!" Minako responds with a big smile on her face.

"Good night." Yukari says before she turns and continue walking down the hallway.

Minako watches as Yukari reaches the stairs and goes down them before turning towards her room and opening the door. She steps inside and is awed by just what she sees.

"Wow... this is so much better than my last room." She says as she admires her newly acquired room.

She spots her belongings at the side of her room and makes her way towards them. Feeling way too tired to fix her stuff, she quickly pulls out a pair of pajamas out from her belongings. She quickly changes into them and makes her way towards the comfortable looking bed before suddenly just plopping down on top of it. She wonders just how a bed can feel so comfortable before pulling up the blanket to cover her body. She ponders for a bit at what the future has in store for her, feeling a bit giddy at starting a new school year in the morning. She lets out a yawn and feel her eyes slowly starting to drift close as sleep is slowly overcoming her. She doesn't fight it though and is soon asleep the moment her eyes close.

* * *

4/7 Tuesday  
Early Morning

Minato lets out a gasp as he is awoken in the middle of his sleep. He warily takes at his surroundings before noticing that, yes, he is still in his room in the boy's dorm.

'What's wrong with me lately... what kind of nightmare did I just have' He thought as he slowly gets up from his bed when he notices the time telling him that if he didn't get up now then he'll be late for school. He starts does his best to prepare for the day ahead while pondering about the strange nightmare that he just experienced. He was already starting to forget most of it but he still does his best to remember what he can.

A strangely shaped tower, a gun pointed directly at a person's head, a monstrous cry, and a full moon with a strange green glow baring down on him.

He shakes his head clear of his cluttered thoughts as he finishes preparing for school. Why bother trying to decipher something that he'll eventually forget anyway.

He takes a look at himself one last time in his mirror fixing any creases that he can find in his Gekkoukan school uniform. Once satisfied with his looks, he picks up his bag and places his hands in his pockets before making his way out of his room. He wonders just exactly what is in store for him this year and hopes that it isn't anything too troublesome. He shakes his head as he makes his way to school at a leisurely pace. How troublesome can one school year be anyway.

At the Iwatodai Dormitory, Minako just finished getting ready for the day when she hears someone knocking at her room's door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Yukari calls out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! Hold on a second." Minako answers as she finishes cleaning herself up in her mirror before making her way towards the door and opening it.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari greets her as soon as the door opens.

"Yup, slept like a log. I can't believe how comfortable the bed is." Minako answers her with a bright smile on her face. Yukari just laughs a bit at what she says.

"I'm glad you liked it! Anyway, Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?" Yukari asks Minako seeing as she's already in her uniform.

"Totally! just let me get my bag," Minako says and dashes back inside her room to pick up her school bag. She quickly returns to Yukari and gives her another bright smile, "Okay, let's go!"

"Okay. Then, let's go." Yukari says smiling at just how energetic the other girl can be in the morning. She starts to make her way down the hallway and Minako eagerly follows after her.

They make their way out of the dorm and head towards school gossiping about random stuff as they do so. They take the train to reach the school and Minako is a bit awed because she's never had to take a train going to school before. They finally reached school and Minako is shocked at just how many people are greeting Yukari as they make their way towards it.

"Mornin'!" A passing female student calls out towards Yukari.

"Good morning!" Yukari calls back waving towards the other student.

"Wow... you're really popular Yukari-chan." Minako says to her causing Yukari to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"It's nothing really. Anyway, here we are... Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Yukari turns towards her with a smile in her face.

"Whoa... it's really big!" Minako says in awe as she sees just how big the school is.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." Yukari says laughing a bit at the expression on Minako's face. She turns and walks inside and Minako quickly rushes after her once she is finished gawking at the huge school that she will be attending for the year.

"You're okay from here, right?" Yukari asks Minako once they both enter the school.

Minako nods towards Yukari smiling brightly at her. "Yeah! Thanks for showing me to school."

"No problem," Yukari says while returning the smile as well. "Anyway, you should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left," She says while pointing towards the said hallway. "...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Nope, I'll be okay." Minako answers her.

Yukari nods and turns away from her and before she could get too far she turns back towards Minako with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?" Minako wonders just exactly what Yukari wanted her to keep quiet about since there was a lot of weird things that happened to her last night. "... See ya later."

She was about to inquire just what she meant by that was when Yukari cuts her off and practically bolts away from her. She shakes her head at the weird actions of her new friend before smiling and making her way towards the Faculty Office.

'I can't wait to see what this year has in store for me' She thought to herself as she makes her way through the school.

* * *

4/7 Tuesday  
After School

Minako stretches her arms above her head once she sees the teacher leave the room. Today has been one hectic day for her. She met her homeroom teacher who was Ms. Toriumi. After that, she was lead to the auditorium for the Welcoming Ceremony. Once there, Minako faced her first challenge for the school year.

Staying awake while the principal gives a speech.

Now, Minako was a model student, or at least tries to be one whenever she can, but something about the way the principal was giving a speech made it extremely difficult to keep her eyes open. She didn't know if it was the slow way he talks or the proverbs that he says that makes no sense but once it was over she was happy to see that she managed to keep herself awake throughout the whole thing. Another point to her model student status.

After the grueling speech, she was finally led to where she'll be spending most of her school days. Classroom 2-F. There she was happy to see that Yukari is in the same class as her giving her a small wave as she introduced herself in front of the class. There she was met with another surprise as she saw the blue haired boy that she met when she arrived at the dorm last night sitting near the back of the class.

Speaking of the mysterious blue haired boy. She turns around to see him picking up his things before slowly making his way out of the classroom. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, she gathers all of her courage as she stands up and makes her way over towards the boy. If she wanted answers from last night then now was the time to get it.

"U-Um... excuse me..." She nervously says once she is close enough to the boy.

He turns to look at her with his single visible eye before unclipping the earphones in his ear which she now notices is the same model as the ones she has around her neck.

"Yes, what do you want? You've been staring at me from time to time for the whole day." He states causing her to blush a bit at having been caught staring by him.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just that... just that," She stammers out feeling a bit uncomfortable as his single eye is staring right at her. "H-Have we met before?" She finally blurts out after gathering what was left of her shattered courage.

He stares at her for a bit just wondering what she is on about before turning away from her. "I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before in my whole life." He states before walking out of the classroom.

She sighs as she just watches him leave. "Oh... okay, thanks." She says a bit dejected at being blown off just like that.

Any further pondering were cut short as a different male voice calls out to her from behind.

"'Sup, dude!?" She turns to see a ball cap wearing boy with a goatee grinning at her.

"Uuh..." She stammers out a bit not really sure what to say to the newcomer.

"Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." He lightly teases her with a small laugh.

She puffs out her cheeks at what he says before asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." He says while pointing at himself with his thumb and smiling proudly at her.

She returns the smile finding it hard to stay annoyed at the friendly guy. "Nice to meet you." She says in return.

"Anyway you are Arisato... Minako... right?" he asks her and she nods back at him. "Whoa, so what's your relation to the guy you were just talking to?"

"Uh, I'm not related to him in any way... I mean not that I know off." She answers to him wondering just why he asked such a question.

"Really?! but your names are just too similar" He tells her giving her a confused look as he does so.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks tilting her head a bit in question.

"You don't know?" He asks her looking a bit shocked as he does so. "Well his name is identical to yours... he's Arisato Minato and he transferred over here last year just like you did."

She looks back at him a bit shocked wondering if what he said was true. She was about to ask it when Yukari comes over and butts in the conversation.

"At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari says in an exasperated tone. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just asking her why she went up to Minato earlier." Junpei says getting defensive.

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" Yukari asks getting curious herself and wanting to know the latest gossip.

"O-Oh that... I just wanted to ask him a question. I kinda... think I saw him last night when I got to the dorm and... never mind, it's not important now" Minako answers not really wanting to remember the disastrous outcome of her conversation with the mysterious student.

"You... saw him last night when you got to the dorm?" Yukari asks with a strange look on her face. Before she could inquire more about what she meant by that, Junpei decided to butt in.

"Oh you two live on the same dorm? Does that mean you two will be coming to school together in the morning more often?" He suddenly got this lecherous grin on his face, "A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you the whole morning."

"Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that." Yukari says as she lets out a sigh remembering just how stupid and idiotic Junpei could be. "...Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't you dare go spreading any weird rumors. Minako just transferred over here and doesn't need to deal with stuff like that, you got that, Junpei?" She says giving him a strong glare before walking out of the classroom.

As soon as Yukari steps out of the classroom, she reminds herself to notify Mitsuru later that Minako might have seen Minato during the dark hour. It would be nice if that meant that he had the potential as well.

"What is she, your nanny...?" Junpei grumbles out as soon as Yukari is out of earshot.

Minako just laughs at the interaction between the two before heading back towards her desk and picking up her bag.

"Um hey," Junpei calls out to her making her turn to face him. "I know this might sound weird but... do you want me to show you around?"

"O-Oh... uh" Minako stammers out not sure what to say about the offer.

"Oh! I'm not hitting on you or anything!" Junpei quickly corrects seeing the nervous look on her face. "It's just that... I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I thought I'd help you out and show you around." He says giving her a calming smile.

"Oh sure! That's really nice of you Junpei-kun." She says easily agreeing after seeing no ill intent in his offer.

"Sweetness!" Junpei exclaims as they both make their way out of the classroom.

They walk through the school talking about different things as they do so. Junpei suddenly stops when they reach the school gates and turns to look towards the massive school with a big grin on his face.

"Hehe this school year is gonna be awesome... I can feel it!" Junpei says to no one in particular causing Minako to smile at his antics.

She smiles as they continue to walk away from school, letting Junpei lead her towards the nearest mall. She idly thought that she can't help but agree with what he said earlier.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I'm a bit surprised that a couple of people actually took the time to read my little experiment here... A couple of them were also nice enough to give me reviews... and since all of them have been pretty supportive of the story I thought I'd continue on with this. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and as always any feedback and suggestions you can give will be greatly appreciated. Until next time!**


End file.
